


34 + 35

by heart_nouveau



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Merry Christmas! Abby gets topped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/pseuds/heart_nouveau
Summary: Riley wriggled her hips impatiently and beckoned Abby tocome herein a motion that was so cute that it made Abby laugh as she scooted up to kiss Riley deeply.-Or, months after breaking off her engagement to Harper, Abby visits Riley in Baltimore for the first time.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 207





	34 + 35

**Author's Note:**

> merry Christmas in quarantine!
> 
> Explicit sexual content that gets slightly kinky - please see end note for specific content warnings and take care.

Abby didn’t usually find it hard to form simple sentences, but with one of Riley’s hands wrapped around her waist and the other around her wrist, Riley’s front flush to her back, it was difficult to remember her own name.

“So then you just—” Riley’s hand guiding Abby’s drew back the pool cue, lining up a perfect shot. Her chin rested on Abby’s shoulder, and Abby could feel Riley’s tits pressing into her back. She was thankful that the neon light of the semi-deserted bar hid her probably unmistakable blush.

They tapped the ball together. Somehow, even with Riley’s expert guidance, it went nowhere near the corner pocket.

Abby let out an exhale and turned her head to the side to meet the other woman’s eyes, but Riley stepped back with a disapproving sigh. “Better watch out, because terrible pool playing is a huge turn on for me. Keep this up and I’ll have no choice to bend you over this table and have my way with you.”

Abby turned fully around, incredulous, to see if the other woman was planning to make good on that promise. But Riley smirked at her in a way that could only be described as teasing as she sidled around the side of the pool table to pick up her own cue.

“Hey, don’t threaten me with a good time,” Abby tossed out, trying to sound confident and flirtatious. Face lighting up, Riley looked surprised and then pleased. That seemed like a good sign. Abby took a sip of her beer and tucked one hand in her pocket, heart pounding.

You know how sometimes you just had to stop overthinking things, stop living in your own head, and start doing what felt instinctively right?

Okay fine, Abby didn’t either, but she was _trying_ , all right – and that was how she’d ended up in Baltimore for Thanksgiving weekend, a holiday she’d hated even when she’d had a family. After a breakup with Harper that could best be described as fucking sad, just months after their Christmas engagement – ugh, Abby didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to _think._ Everything felt so hard. 

But what hadn’t been hard throughout all this was talking to Riley. Their friendship was an unlikely but welcome surprise, one of the few silver linings that had grown out of the rocky ground of Abby’s past relationship. And all of her exhausting overthinking calmed down the minute she stepped off the plane and saw Riley again.

Now she and Riley lived in a space in between friendship and what Abby was pretty sure was going to come next. But there hadn’t been like, a Conversation about it. Abby was a little burnt out on big lesbian conversations recently. She did, though, worry that coming here was unfair to Riley when she still had emotional shit to work through and maybe wasn’t ready for anything serious, and… see, there she went overthinking things again.

Abby finished her beer and set it down with a loud clunk. “Shots?”

They took shots of surprisingly good tequila (Riley put it on her tab and refused to let Abby even consider paying) but somehow still ended up across from each other in a booth, processing.

“So, how are you _doing_ ,” Riley said pointedly, her dark eyes only slightly glassy. She looked just as good as the day Abby had met her, all shiny hair, tailored clothes, and smooth tan skin. Abby tracked her motions as Riley waved the hand that wasn’t clasping a plastic cup of rum and Coke around in the air. “After your romantic… implosion.”

Abby sighed and pulled her focus back to reality. It was nice of Riley to ask. Four months ago she and Harper had broken off their engagement, but things had been going downhill long before that. It had just taken a while for them both to see it.

She had tried so fucking hard—had wanted the fairy tale ending with the wife and kids _so damn bad_. When she’d met Harper, it felt almost too good to be true. Abby was ready, and Harper was the first person she’d met who seemed like someone to build a real grown-up future with together. Then, of course, everything changed.

John constantly reminded her that you chose your family, and in-laws counted. Harper’s parents were actually pretty good to Abby after Christmas-mageddon, but it just wasn’t enough. And then there was Harper. Abby had never loved someone so hard before, which made the process of falling out of love with her that much more painful.

Then when Abby had stopped trying or caring, Harper started trying. Whether out of guilt, desperation, or genuine feeling – Abby couldn’t quite tell. That was the beginning of the end. And _that_ was the end of the reflecting she was going to do tonight.

She glanced up to see Riley wincing sympathetically at her and cleared her throat. “I’m good, I don’t want to talk about it, but I appreciate you asking. And I’m getting us another round.”

Riley raised one eyebrow. “Case closed.”

“Yeah?”

Riley placed her hand over Abby’s on the sticky tabletop, smoothing the pads of her fingers over Abby’s knuckles and gazing at Abby intently. Deep inside, Abby felt a tingle of arousal unlock and spread through her body, one that she had felt since first meeting Riley but had initially had to tamp down and ignore. “Yeah.”

Several games of pool and questionable jukebox choices later, Abby pushed Riley up against the sticky wall of the bar, running one hand through the other woman’s sleek dark hair, and leaned up the few inches that separated them. She felt Riley smile against her mouth and then kiss back, and _God_ she was a good kisser. Her lips were deliciously soft. She was wearing some kind of lip balm that tasted like sweet.

“You taste good,” Abby told her.

Riley licked her full lower lip, smiling. “So do you.”

Abby stared up at Riley as the other woman smoothed a piece of hair back from her face in a way that made Abby's stomach do a gay ass flip. Riley’s other hand slid down into Abby’s back pocket for an unapologetic squeeze.

“Maybe we should get out of here?” Abby suggested, trying not to sound as eager as she felt.

They ended up back in Riley’s fancy high-rise a few blocks away from the bar. Riley had taken Abby to _her_ dive bar, casually showing Abby the lived-in parts of her life in Baltimore. It felt so unsurprisingly easy, like hanging out with a longtime friend—but then again, Riley had welcomed Abby in and made her feel at home when they were literal strangers. Now they were much, much more.

Riley leaned back against the elevator rail and gazed at Abby meaningfully. Abby felt alive with anticipation and just the right side of tipsy, her skin buzzing and head sparkling with something that felt like magic.

In the apartment, Riley turned on a few low lights and disappeared into the open concept kitchen, reemerging with drinks as Abby settled onto the vast expanse of the living room couch.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Riley asked, sitting down next to Abby.

“Nope,” Abby said, and leaned in close with a boldness that she didn’t normally have.

She set down the wineglass Riley handed her and slid into Riley’s lap, straddling the other woman’s hips as Riley’s hands automatically moved down to grab Abby’s ass.

Abby brushed her lips against Riley’s ear, and then below. She started making out with Riley’s neck, and Riley gasped and tipped her head back with an uncharacteristic giggle.

She ran both hands through Riley’s hair, and when she reached Riley’s mouth, she pulled back instead of kissing her on the lips. It was gratifying to see Riley lean in and then glance up immediately, waiting for Abby’s next move. “I feel like maybe we should be a little more naked,” Abby proposed.

Riley bit her lip and grinned in approval. 

They pulled Abby’s sweatshirt off over her head together, Abby feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Was flying to a different city for the weekend to hook up with a hot doctor one of the sluttiest things she’d ever done? Yes. Was the fact that this doctor was her ex-girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend one of the gayest things she’d ever done? Also yes. But life was meant to be lived, wasn’t it? Not just processed?

She leaned down and kissed Riley for real this time, soft lips on her own sending tingles up her spine. Cupping the sides of Abby’s ribs, Riley ran both thumbs over Abby’s hardening nipples under her white cotton tank top, then pushed it up to touch Abby’s bare, braless chest. Abby tugged at the hem of Riley’s black cashmere sweater and was rewarded by Riley wiggling her chest and lifting her arms so Abby could pull it off. Whatever she had on underneath it came off too, so Abby was confronted with the sight of Riley in just a pretty, lacy black bralette—so sexy she almost couldn’t breathe, her stomach twisting with arousal. She immediately ran her hands up under the band to cup Riley’s modest, full breasts and Riley arched her back into Abby’s palms. For a while they felt each other up and made out. And it was amazing.

Without warning Riley leaned forward and sucked on one of Abby’s tits so hard that Abby hissed and braced herself against the back of the couch with one hand, the other resting on the back of Riley’s sleek dark head. “Fuck, Riley!”

Riley’s hands went everywhere – one palming the small of Abby’s back, the other tracing short nails up Abby’s abs. Abby slid sideways and then she was grinding against one of Riley’s muscular thighs, the contact even through two layers of denim making her feel dizzy with desire and want.

“I want to pick you up but I’m not that buff,” Riley panted, “so, come on.”

Abby would’ve done anything Riley asked her to. She tugged her shirt back into place, feeling strangely self-conscious in the low light of the apartment in the few steps it took to get to the bedroom.

Once there, Riley shut the door and pushed Abby up against it. Fuck, everything was happening so fast. Abby moaned as Riley moved down her body, kissing a hot line from sternum to stomach before dropping to both knees to undo the fly of Abby’s jeans with deft fingers. Gazing up at Abby, Riley rubbed two fingers over Abby’s crotch over her underwear. Abby whimpered, automatically fisting one hand in Riley’s hair, then she worried it was too much and stopped.

Riley tugged her jeans down to her ankles and Abby stepped out of them and her socks too. Riley drew herself back up to standing, crowding Abby against the door again. Though she was dressed in nothing but her bra and black jeans, she wore it like a power suit.

“Now, what am I going to do with you?” she asked Abby, like it was a rhetorical question.

Even though Abby had been sleeping with women for over a decade, she felt at a loss for words, as trembly on her legs as a baby deer. It would’ve been easier to lie down, but Riley seemed to have no intention of moving towards the bed.

Breathing hard, she took Riley’s free hand—the other woman was right-handed, they’d talked about it during a long FaceTime call—and guided it down between her legs under the waistband of her underwear. Riley knew what to do.

Abby gasped at the feeling of Riley’s long fingers pushing into her—it made Riley stop kissing her for a moment and smile; Abby felt it against her own mouth—with a pressure that at first was too much and then a perfect stretch.

“Look at you, baby,” Riley said against her lips, pausing for breath with their foreheads pressed together. “Look at you.” She moved her fingers, then spread them out in a fluttering V so that Abby sucked in an almost violent breath. “Do you want me to tell you what you feel like?”

“ _God_ yes.”

Riley kissed the side of her face, spoke directly into the shell of Abby’s ear. “Your pussy is so fucking hot and wet and tight.”

Abby’s vision almost went black. She wrapped her arms around Riley’s neck, kissing her hard. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest, thudding so hard it was almost painful.

Riley buried her face in Abby’s neck, her arm sandwiched between them. “It feels so _good_ to be inside you.”

Abby moaned, clenching around Riley’s fingers and moving with Riley’s hand. Riley teased her, working her up into a rhythm with a crescendo and then stopped abruptly.

“So, I got you something.”

Abby had to work hard to focus. “Uh—sorry, what?”

“Just a guess.” Riley kissed her on the cheek and then the mouth, distractingly. “I’d really like to fuck you.”

“Oh,” Abby said faintly. “I mean, you kind of already are? Right now?”

“I mean with a toy. Is that okay?” Riley’s expression was suddenly serious. She gazed into her eyes deeply, gauging Abby’s reaction.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Abby said, and regretted nothing about her decision when Riley pulled out of her. 

She’d seen a lot, but Riley had gotten what could only be described as a classy strap-on, like, a Valentine’s Day quality kind of sex toy. Abby didn’t let herself think about the implications of that, if any. It was a pearly, snowy white.

She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off her clothes as Riley stripped off to nothing but her bra and stepped into the harness, tightening the straps around her waist. Riley slid onto the bed beside Abby, wiggling her hips with a smirk.

“Lie down,” Abby said, rising to her knees, and pressing Riley gently down onto her back with one hand. Riley went down, watching Abby the whole way.

The room narrowed until it was just the two of them and time felt like a fluid suggestion. It all felt surreal—too good to be true.

Abby crawled over Riley’s knees and sank down between them. She had never really gotten the point of strap-on blow jobs before, but now it felt natural to kneel between Riley’s spread legs as Riley lay back on both elbows and gazed down at Abby with dark, desiring eyes. She ran a hand up under the soft cup of Riley’s bra, kneading one breast.

Abby did things to the pearly white strap that were obscene, things she would have been embarrassed to do with other partners, just to see Riley bite her lip and, _fuck_ , run lazy fingers through Abby’s hair. Finally she spat on the strap and raised her head up, finished with her display.

Riley wriggled her hips impatiently and beckoned Abby to _come here_ in a motion that was so cute that it made Abby laugh as she scooted up to kiss Riley deeply. The strap between them rubbed against Abby’s clit and she reached down with one hand without thinking and adjusted it, then slid it inside herself with only a slight, gasped inhale of breath stolen from Riley’s lips mid-kiss. It had been a while, after all. She wasn’t usually one for penetrative sex but Riley had asked, and with Riley… she wanted it.

“Did you—” Riley glanced down to see the strap already inside Abby and her mouth dropped open. “Oh, fuck!” Abby rolled her hips backwards and then tilted her pelvis to find a comfortable position.

Riley reached for Abby’s hips and held onto her, watching as Abby adjusted herself. “Is that good?”

Abby smiled at her. “Yeah…”

She leaned down and anchored herself by playfully grabbing both of Riley’s tits, pulling Riley’s hands up to cup her own. Then Abby started riding Riley, moving her hips back and forth, Riley driving the strap upwards to meet Abby. The way the other woman watched Abby made Abby want to perform, to show off. So she did.

“That’s right, show me,” Riley said, her voice a little raspy.

Then she surprised Abby by sitting up, grabbing Abby around the waist, and tossing her backwards onto the bed. She started fucking Abby like it was what she’d been put on this earth to do—almost too slow and rhythmic in a way that made Abby toss her head back against the foot of the bed and writhe underneath Riley, needing more but not wanting this to end. Riley pressed kisses all over Abby’s face and neck in a way that somehow already felt so fucking tender and loving, made Abby feel safe and small. Abby couldn’t stop herself from gasping, desperately.

“I thought about this. You. Doing this with you.” Riley lowered her head so Abby couldn’t see her face, speaking directly into Abby’s ear like a blunt confession.

Abby hated how breathless she sounded. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Riley paused, gazing deeply into Abby’s eyes. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?” She pushed one of Abby’s knees up towards her chest. “Here, baby.”

Abby moaned as Riley hit a spot even deeper inside her and wrapped her leg around Riley’s back receptively. She dug her nails into the flesh of Riley’s ass as Riley fucked her. Her body felt so warm and delicious, melted and fluid. They moved together, and then Abby blurted out—

“Will you choke me a little bit?”

Riley’s eyes were warm; she didn’t even blink. Fuck, Abby thought she might actually love this woman.

Riley wrapped one smooth hand around Abby’s throat, spanning it effortlessly. She pressed down only with one thumb on the side of Abby’s neck, compressing her carotid until Abby felt her blood thundering under Riley’s touch. Her world narrowed to the feeling of Riley’s body on her own, pushing into her. This had rapidly turned into something more than just a hookup—it was darker and purer and felt soul-touching. Or maybe it was just really, really good sex with a woman who was center-of-the-sun hot and Abby needed to stop overthinking things. She closed her eyes.

Riley let go and Abby gasped, not for lack of oxygen but from relief and release and pleasure. “Like that?” Riley rasped, her voice heavy.

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck.”

“Mmm.” Riley kept one hand on Abby’s throat, a comfortable and menacing weight, like she could put on a repeat performance if she wanted. The suspense of whether she would or not was enticingly erotic. Abby reached up to smooth the dark hair away from Riley’s face, tucking it behind one ear. The corner of Riley’s mouth turned up in a sweet, warm smile.

She slid that same hand up over Abby’s jaw and pressed her thumb against the corner of Abby’s mouth, spanning her lip; Abby’s lips parted automatically and she sucked on Riley’s fingers as Riley clasped her face tenderly, looking as though she wanted to say something but not able to get it out.

“Can I spit in your mouth?” Riley asked her at last.

It felt so dirty and wrong but so _right_ since they were already swapping fluids and Riley was six inches deep inside of her that the dissonance sent a delicious frisson through Abby’s body, soaked with pleasure. She was already opening her mouth to Riley like she had opened her legs and her soul.

“Fuck yeah,” Abby said, breathlessly, and then they were reenacting _Disobedience_ right there in the middle of Riley’s expensive bed, and when Riley was done she closed Abby’s mouth gently with the span of one strong hand and smoothed one thumb over her sealed lips and Abby swallowed and gasped and arched her back higher, spreading her thighs apart wider trying to take even more of Riley inside of her, because it felt like she couldn’t get enough. As if she had just taken something essential from Riley, a communion to tie them together.

Riley lowered her head to kiss down the side of Abby’s neck, her dark hair going everywhere, witchy in the low light of the bedroom, still rolling her hips between Abby’s legs. Abby dragged her nails down Riley’s back again, wanting to scratch and leave marks.

“Sit up, I want to sit up again,” she panted, so they did and Abby sank down onto the strap in Riley’s lap with Riley’s back pressed up against the headboard.

Riley automatically reached up and grabbed her by the waist. Abby sort of shook her tits in Riley’s face and Riley got the picture quick, sucking one of them into her mouth again. “Come on, babe, move for me,” Riley said, and Abby felt freer and more sexual than she had in years, maybe, and she did what Riley told her to. She had never been with someone who effortlessly directed her pleasure.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Riley breathed, biting down hard on her neck. Abby moaned, rocking her hips back and forth. “Baby, I’m close, I’m really close—”

“Yeah?” Riley said breathily.

It was easier to move this way, fucking up and down on the strap. Abby reached down between them to touch herself with one hand, seeking external stimulation. “Come on, come for me, baby,” Riley directed. And it was barely another minute before Abby found it, tipped her head back and cried out, so loudly that she hoped Riley got noise complaints.

Stars. Galaxies. She closed her eyes and saw nothing but patterns of light as she came, drifting away from her body in a burst of pleasure. When she came back to herself, she felt taken apart in the best way.

Riley wrapped both arms around Abby’s ribcage in a tight hug, pressing a kiss between her breasts. Abby put her arms around Riley’s neck in return and kissed her insistently, needing Riley’s lips on her own. She felt dizzy yet grounded. Riley’s lips were wet, warm as she tugged Abby’s lower lip between her teeth.

“Fuck!” Abby said at last, finally wiggling out of Riley’s grip. She lifted herself off and collapsed down into a half-reclining position on the bed next to the other woman. Satisfied didn’t even _begin_ to cover the expression on Riley’s face. 

“Riley… Jesus,” Abby said at last, running a hand through her hair. Full sentences evaded her. “I… shit.”

“I thought about this a little bit,” Riley admitted. “Over the past few months. After you mentioned what you liked.”

“So you thought about having sex with me,” Abby challenged, smiling.

Riley rolled her eyes fondly, the sarcasm looking sweet and sexy on her. “Dude, I bought an entire sex toy for you. The rest is implied.” She rolled onto her side. “Ready for round two?”

“No,” Abby objected, “I want to eat you out.”

“Oh yeah?” Riley, still in her bra and underwear, slid down onto her back and offered herself up for the taking. “Come and get it.”

Abby went slow. She couldn’t help it. There was so much of Riley’s beautiful body to take in, to kiss, to run her hands over.

Riley watched her with unusual calm, threading one hand through Abby’s hair, occasionally pulling Abby toward her for a kiss. She was kissing down the underside of Riley’s bicep when Riley gasped and pulled her arm back with a hiss, ticklish. “Jeez!”

“What?” Abby said, laughing.

“Just—” Riley choked back her laughter. ‘That tickles.”

“What, this?” Abby kissed the underside of her arm again playfully and Riley yanked it back, eyes twinkling.

“I feel like I’m in a really classy French film. You’re something else.”

“And you’re beautiful,” Abby said hoarsely.

Riley’s answer was to pull her closer, kiss her more deeply. It was enough. They got lost like that for a while.

Finally, when Riley had laid back down onto the bed with Abby’s body on top of her, Abby sat up and ran both hands down Riley’s slim, muscular thighs, hitching one leg over her shoulder. Riley gazed down at her with a look of approval in her dreamy eyes that Abby felt resonate throughout her entire body. She tugged down Riley’s black lace underwear with both thumbs, and… yes. Just yes.

Riley’s pussy was perfectly furred with trimmed dark hair and she tasted fucking delicious. Her slim, muscular thighs around Abby’s ears made Abby thank God she was a lesbian, because eating pussy was a fucking dream.

When Riley came, Abby forgot everything else in the world and just watched her. Riley was quiet, sighing heavily with unmistakable intensity. Abby hoped against hope that she would get to hear those sounds again.

Afterward, Riley got up with a little half-smile and left the room, tying a robe on as she went. She came back with two glasses of water.

“Would you like anything else, like—another drink, or?” Riley gestured somewhat awkwardly.

“I’m good,” Abby said politely. “This is great, thanks.”

They sat against the head of the bed, almost shy. Then Riley reached out with a hint of a smile. “You know, you have something on your face, right there…”

“Yeah,” Abby said, smoothing a hand over her cheek, “it’s you!” And then Riley was laughing at Abby, the awkward spell broken as she raised her glass of water to Abby in a toast.

“You’re really good at that,” Abby said. “Everything we just did.”

Riley stretched one hand out the top of the headboard, as though she were reaching toward Abby. “I’m good at a lot of things.” She raised her eyebrows at Abby, and then added, “And I mean, you did tell me it’d been a while.”

“But this was better,” Abby blurted out, and then pressed a fist to her mouth, feeling disloyal.

Riley looked darkly pleased. “Better than?”

“Better than sex with Harper,” Abby confirmed.

Riley raised one hand for a lazy fist bump. Abby met it.

“You know this isn’t about that, though,” Riley said suddenly. “For me. The way we met is just like, a weird coincidence.” She bit her lip. “She’s someone who used to be in my life. You’re someone who I’m hoping will be in my life for a long time.”

Abby couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. Riley pillowed her head on one folded arm resting against the headboard and smiled back, the happiest Abby had ever seen her look.

She had to borrow a toothbrush from Riley—she always forgot something when she packed for trips—and then they settled down to lie in bed.

“Can I hold you?” Abby said, and Riley looked surprised and then a little taken back. A shadow of something like insecurity flitted across her face. “Really? Um, yeah,” she said and turned over so that Abby could spoon her from behind.

Riley felt stiff in Abby’s arms at first, and then she relaxed. Her skin was soft, legs bare as she just wore an old T-shirt and some panties. Abby traced a hand up and down Riley’s upper arm, wrapping one leg around Riley’s thigh.

“I think I might love you,” Abby whispered in Riley’s ear without thinking, and then she froze.

Riley groaned. “God, you are _so_ gay.” She sniffed. “But… same, I think?”

Abby couldn’t speak.

“I can _feel_ you smiling,” came Riley’s voice. Abby grinned and ducked her head, pressing a kiss to the nape of Riley’s neck.

“Sleep tight,” she said fondly.

“Yeah, you too.” Riley yawned loudly. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Abby echoed, and closed her eyes with the novel feeling of being at the beginning of something new and utterly special.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content: consensual choking and spit play. 
> 
> I feel like while everyone agrees that Riley is a top, less discussion has been had about the fact that Abby is clearly a bottom with a lot of feelings. Y/N? 
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande's new song. I know it's misleading; they didn't 69. Stay safe and happy holidays.


End file.
